The Truth Is
by Hoseki13
Summary: Lance isn't fully human. Not like Keith, but still not human all the same. VOLTRON IS NOT MINE.
1. You're Not Dead

It was supposed to be just a typical free-the-world kind of gig. The whole "I fight bad guys and win" kind of day. Of course, in Voltron's typical kind of day, trouble and unexpected results usually follow them.

Which is why they're in their current predicament: tied up and kneeling in a line in front of several Galras.

Turns out, some of the locals had ratted them out, contacting the Galras and rattled off their plans to them.

"This is why I said not to trust them but did anyone listen? No!" Hunk grumbled.

Lance sighed beside Hunk. "Hunk, buddy, my man. I love you but please shut up for now," Lance pleaded. Hunk said nothing, but he let out a huff to show his irritation.

"Well, well, well. I am Commander Xerox and it is an honor meeting you here," a Galra spoke in front of them with a smile like a cat that got a canary. Lance snorted at that thought because most Galras looked like an oversized purple cat. It's hilarious.

The Galra paid no mind to that and looked at Keith, eyes showing interest at the teen. "And would you look at that. Someone who has the same blood as us and yet, here he is, defying the team he should be in," commented Xerox.

Keith glared heatedly at him, baring his teeth in a challenge. Xerox only laughed at the sight. "You won't stand a chance against me, Red Paladin. You're still a little kit."

Keith snarled at that comment. "We'll see about that."

Xerox gave him a grin in return. "I would have loved to test that theory but unfortunately, I must do my duties and carry out my orders first," he spoke as he turned to look at Shiro who was kneeling beside Lance. "Lord Zarkon has ordered me to dispose of the Black Paladin." he told them, one of his hand rested on the small blaster at his belt. "And I'm sure Lord Zarkon would reward anyone who would do so," Xerox said in glee and pulled out the blaster, pointing it at Shiro.

"Shiro!" the other paladins all cried out in alarm. Keith had already began to move but the sentries pushed him back down, earning an irritated growl from him. "Let him go!" Keith shouted.

"Unfortunately, that is something that I cannot do," Xerox glanced at the paladins before looking back at his target. With the blaster now leveled at Shiro's head, he gave the Black Paladin a toothy smile. "Vrepit sa," he said before pulling the trigger.

Shiro closed his eyes and braced for the pain, feeling guilty that the others had to see this. _'Sorry guys,'_ he thought. _'it seems I failed you.'_

The sound of his team screaming his name was all he heard before pain erupted at his right side, followed by a harsh landing on his left that forced him to draw in a sharp intake of breath.

The screams were still there but the words were different now. When his head stopped spinning and he opened his eyes, he finally knew why.

There, on the spot where he was supposed to be in, laid a person with blue and white armour, blood pooling beneath him. But the one thing Shiro remembered, the one thing he would remember for the rest of his life, was the face looking at him, eyes dead and void of any emotion.

 ** _"LANCE!!!!!!"_**


	2. I'm Alive

Shiro was staring at Lance in horror.

 _'Why?'_ he thought as he stared at the lifeless body, not daring to speak.

 _'Why?'_ his mind questioned, knowing it won't be answered.

 _"WHY?!"_ he shouted, angry and broken, a part of him breaking, dying when Lance did.

 ** _"WHY!?"_** he screamed at the Galra, at the universe, asking them why they take him, take Lance, away from them.

 _"Why?"_ he whispered in despair, wondering what he had done wrong to deserve this, wondering if he will lose everything he cared about, taken forcefully away from him.

 _"Why not?"_ a voice answered, cheeky and full of mischief, reminding him of a child giggling in glee.

Before Xerox could react, all four sentries he had brought along with him were shot down, leaving the remaining paladins unguarded.

Shocked and confused, he didn't even notice the presence skulking behind him until it was too late. The last thing he saw before he went unconscious, was the sight of a grinning Blue Paladin, back from the dead.


	3. I'm Not Human

Hunk was the first to move towards Lance, crushing the teen in a hug that knocked the breath out of him.

"Hunk, buddy, need... air..." Lance tapped his shoulder.

"Oh! Um, right! Sorry! I just..."

Lance smiled in understanding. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around Hunk. "It's alright. I'm alright," Lance whispered in his ear. Hunk nodded, a sob escaping his lips as he squeezed Lance again.

They were later joined by Pidge who had somehow wedged herself between them, tears flowing freely down her face. "Don't ever do that again," she said through tears.

Lance gave the shortest member of the team a pat in the head with a promise. "I'll try."

Peeking over Hunk's shoulder, Lance looked at Keith and Shiro, his hand a little bit outstretched towards them at Hunk's side. "Come on, guys. Join the club," Lance said in a joking manner, but his eyes were expectant.

Both paladins didn't need to be told twice and quickly joined the group hug, their hands clutched tightly on Lance, as if they're scared that this is all just a dream and the Lance they're hugging right now isn't real.

After a few moments of silence, their bonding moment was interrupted by Allura's frantic cries to the them.

 _"Paladins! Paladins, can you hear me?!"_

Shiro quickly detached himself from the hug and answered Allura's call. "Princess Allura. We can hear you," he informed her.

The sigh of relief was loud and audible through their coms, Coran whispering something with a relieved tone somewhere near Allura. _"I am glad to hear that. Return to the castle at once. Coran and I will wait for you in the hangar."_ she ordered them before cutting off the line.

Shiro looked back at his team that had now disentangled themselves from the hug. "You heard her. Let's go back," Shiro said with a smile.

A few murmurs of agreement were thrown before they each went to their respective Lions. Before Lance could step into Blue, he was stopped by Pidge, her hand gripping tightly on his, brows scrunched up and her eyes looking at him with curiousity. "Pidge?" Lance called out with a frown, wondering what she wants.

"You... how are you alive?" she asked.

Lance blinked his eyes as the question registered in his head. He looked up from Pidge's face and noticed how the others are also looking at him too, the same question dancing at the tip of their tongue.

Lance sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, mentally bracing himself for what's to come. "I'm actually... not human."


	4. I'm Immortal

**I noticed that some of you commented that he might actually be a zombie. Well... you're not wrong there I guess** **?**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well of course you aren't. But thank you for saying that, Captain Obvious," Pidge rolled her eyes. "What I meant was, _how_ are you still breathing?" she asked again.

Lance frowned then shook his head and gave the green paladin an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Pidge. We'll talk about this when we get back to the castle, okay?" he promised.

Pidge thought about it and gave a nod relunctantly. "Okay." she agreed. "But we're not done with this conversation mister!" she narrowed her eyes at Lance, daring him to argue back.

Lance just laughed and ruffled her hair, earning a half-hearted protest and a withering glare from the smaller teen. "Of course," he agreed.

With that said, the others stepped into their Lions and made their way towards the castle, their mind full of questions that needs to be answered.

The moment their Lions touched the hangar's floor, Pidge shot out of her Lion without wasting any ticks, barelling her way straight towards her target.

Lance seemed ready and spread out his arms, catching her into a hug when she literally launched herself towards him a few feets from his position, giving themselves a little spin before letting her down to her feet. "You really have no patience, you little gremlin," he mused.

Pidge just hummed before pulling back to look at his bright blue eyes. "Explanation. **Now.** " she demanded.

Lance laughed and pinched her cheek, making her whine in disgust and annoyance before he guided her to Blue, taking a seat on one of her metallic paws. The others, Allura and Coran included, gathered around them waiting for the blue paladin's explanation.

"Okay, so I'm actually an immortal." Lance said casually.

 ** _"WHAT?!"_**


	5. I'm Cursed

Pidge grabbed hold of the collar of Lance's armour and proceed to give it a shake. "Lance, tell me EVERYTHING!" she demanded.

Lance blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to chase away the dizziness from being shaken. "Okay, okay! Just stop shaking me!" he said as he pried off Pidge's fingers from his armour.

Taking a deep breath, Lance started to explain to them about his condition. "Okay, so, I told you I'm immortal but I'm actually not immortal."

"How does that work?"Keith asked in confusion.

"Well, when people say immortal, you'd think of someone not able to die for a really, really long time, right?"

Everyone nods their head.

"Well, in my case, I **can** die like any normal human being. But only if I was decapitated or die from old age."

"So basically," Pidge drawled. "You can heal yourself from any sort of wounds, even a headshot, as long as you're still young and your head is still connected to your body?" she asked.

"Yeah. but I would still have scars or bruises from those wounds." Lance said as he pointed at his forehead, a little dot of red could be seen, proving to them that Lance really was shot in the head earlier.

All the paladins except Lance flinched a little when they saw it, remembering the image of Lance lying in his own blood, his eyes wide open.

"So, does that mean you're not human, Lance?" Allura asked curiously.

All of them snapped back to attention, looking at Lance with a curious look.

Lance blinked his eyes before a sheepish smile made its way on his face. "No, I'm 100% sure I'm human." Lance informed her.

"Then how come you have these strange abilities, my boy?" Coran questioned.

Lance shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Um, that's because I'm... cursed..." he said softly, hands twisting in nervousness.

"Cursed? As in, 'a witch put a spell on you' cursed?" Pidge asked him with an incredulous look.

"Weeeeell, something like that?"

"Lance, you're not telling us something," Shiro frowned in concern at the blue paladin.

Lance looked down on his hands, his fingers now tapping on his knees in a comforting rhythm. "I can't explain it." he said quietly. "At least, not now."

The others looked at each other, wondering what to do. In the end, they agreed to let Lance take his time and told him he can tell them when he's ready.

Lance sighed in relief at that. "Thanks guys. Now, who's up for some space goo? I'm starving!" he announced with a smile.

The others smiled and played along with him, Hunk and Coran already planning to make the best food while Pidge told Lance about her plans on having a movie night, dragging Keith with her in her plans when the red paladin tried to make a run for the training deck.

Shiro just chuckled at the sight before he accompanied Allura to the bridge, the Altean already listing off some solar system that would be safe enough for them to be in so they could have a relaxing moment.


End file.
